futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Xi'Eya-Human War (Ascension)
The Xi'Eya-Human War '''(also known as the '''Contact War, the Invasion or the First Great War) was an interstellar conflict between the powers of Earth (United Nations), which later unified as a single sovereign global federation, and the Xi'Eya Empire. It ended in a human pyrrhic victory. However, despite the casualties humanity suffered from the war, the conflict propelled the human race into a technological golden era, albeit assisted by the Vayuki. Prelude In 2014, a probe of unknown origin enters the Sol system. After stationing near Neptune for 14 hours, it travels near our Moon and enter enters orbit around it, observing both it and Earth. The U.S. government becomes aware of its existence, but keeps it a secret and denies any knowledge of such thing. In 2016, on October 1st, an emergency secret meeting takes in New York, between the leaders of United States, NATO, BRICS, and Australia. They debate the probe's origin and intent. The meeting ends with the decision of mobilization in Russia and China. The U.S. and the rest of the countries are against mobilization against an unsure threat. Beginning of the invasion On July 6th, 2017, at 22:30 UTC, an unknown object is spotted to have appeared near Rhea, one of Saturn's moons. Many astronomers declare that the object is simply an asteroid. However, the atmosphere within the U.S. government becomes tense. Mobilization is considered by President Clinton. On the next day, at 1:17 UTC the object, which proves to be a fleet of ships, each 0.1 to 0.4 kilometers in diameter, reaches Earth's orbit. The U.S. government declares the situation a state of emergency and begins mobilization. However, before much can be done, the majority of the ships descend and position themselves above many of Earth's cities, but also above the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea. Many news reports adivse the people towards not interacting with the ships, since any kind of attempt at communication might appear hostile in our visitors' eyes. The United Nations issues an emergency meeting between all of the world's governments' leaders, which ends in the decision that communication is to be attempted in aggressive way, because, as Clinton puts it, "stationing above Earth's cities is already declaring war". All helicopters and planes that attempt communication with the aliens are immediately destroyed. The world's governments decide to engage into war against the invaders first, however before they can do so, the ships stationed above Earth's capitals open their hatches, letting out hundreds of ground forces, which terminate almost all of the population of the respective urban areas. The POTUS (Hillary Clinton) and some other government officials manage to escape, so do the majority of Brazil, China, Russia, Romania, Germany, France and India's governments. They order evacuation of any remaining cities, and then travel to Rio de Janeiro, where all governmental officials take refuge. The alien ships that have not descended are still in orbit around Earth. They begin the orbital bombardment of the planet. On July 9th, the governments of the worlds declare that all armies are now part of the global forces, formally proclaiming the United World Defense. Many governmental officials think that full global unification should take place if we are to stand the slightest of chances against the invaders. The world's ground forces are easily being pushed back, the aliens having already captured 72% of the planet. Rio de Janeiro is established as a de facto world capital until the invaders are repelled. The war continues The governments of the world become desperate and are wondering as of why Rio de Janeiro and Cairo remained intact. After much discussion, the UN decides to use the remaining nuclear arsenal against the alien ships in orbit. More than 12,000 nuclear warheads are fired at the ships, however the aliens are able to easily survive due to sophisticated shield technology, which demoralizes the human forces. The first good news since the beginning of the war arrive, informing Clinton and the other world leaders that John Mannor, a US pilot, was able to find a weak spot in the warships of the aliens, being the first soldier to destroy one. With this achievement, the world is able to barely and slowly push back the aliens a little bit, before the aliens reinforce and halt the human advancement. On August 9th, 2017, at 23:44 UTC, an alien ship is seen in the vicinity of Rio de Janeiro. Before the capital can be evacuated, it is completely destroyed by a sophisticated alien super weapon, which all big alien ships seem to possess. All of the remaining world governments, except that of Romania, Malaysia, South Korea and India (who were able to evacuate) are destroyed. With no ruling body for the armies of the world, the alien advance fastens. Hillary Clinton, the Speaker of the House and the Vice-President are revealed to have survived the destruction of Rio de Janeiro. The Romanian, Malaysian, South Korean and Indian governments, along with the remnants of the U.S. government, meet in Cairo. A provisional global government is established with Hillary Clinton as its president. The world finally puts aside their differences and fights as one species. On August 10th, 2017, at 10:09 UTC, the United Federation of Earth is proclaimed, with Cairo as its capital. All remaining military forces now listen to the world government. More ground and air forces are relocated to defend Cairo. A message, supposedly coming from deep space, is received in Cairo. Governmental officials put pressure on the remaining scientist to decipher the message. The battles of Bucharest and Tianjin end in destructive alien victories. However, human forces still continue to fight to reclaim lost territory. After discovering more weak points in the alien war machine during the Siege of Malacca, the invaders' advance is halted. Hearing the good news, President Clinton orders an immediate invasion of the European coast. Fortunately, the invasion succeeds and, after continuous battles, France, the U.K., Spain and Morocco are fully liberated. The push for the Rhine begins. Clinton orders an invasion of Washington, D.C. and the Australian coast. Both are succesful. The push for Adelaide begins. The tides turn On November 14th, at 7:06 UTC, the Vayuki reach Earth's orbit. Hundreds of ships descend over Earth's surface, aiding the human resistance all over the world. Allying themselves with us, they begin to storm Adelaide, commencing the greatest military operation in the history of mankind, what will be known as the''Assault of Dawn''. On November 22nd, the Vayuki representatives and the human government meet in Cairo. Using the far more advanced Vayuki technology, the two parties are able to understand each other, even thought if not 100% fluently. The Vayuki explain how the Xi'Eya are an imperialistic race, defeating other races and then establishing colonies or using the newly captured planet for resources. The Vayuki also explain how they're allied with more races that were defated by the Xi'Eya and have retreated to other colonies within their respective nations (therefore forming governments in exile). The Vayuki also affirm that the humans are the only race to successfully counter-attack the invaders (besides, of course, the Vayuki), which impressed them very much, offering us an alliance and full support against the invaders. Hillary Clinton immediately accepts and signs an alliance pact with the Vayuki Protectorate. The ''Assault of Dawn ''ends in a Human-Vayuki victory. The human morale is at all-time high. The federal government is planning the invasion of Perth and Japan. The invaders reach the former border between Sudan and Egypt. Vayuki assistance helps halt the alien advance. The invasion of Perth ends in a Human-Vayuki victory. Australia is fully liberated. By December 7th, all of Japan is liberated. Motivated by the success humanity has had so far, Clinton orders an invasion of mainland China. The Vayuki succeed at liberating Argentina and Paraguay. The Vayuki-Xi'Eya Winter War begins with the Vayuki invasion of Brazil, while human forces begin the push for mainland China, which later ends in a human victory. The human invasion of Mongolia begins in February 2018. The Winter War ends in a Vayuki victory. Following the liberation of South America, the invasion of Mexico is being planned by Vayuki-Human forces. The Vayuki invade Mexico from the South, while the Federation invades from the North, creating a massive choke-point, thus fully liberating Mexico and, therefore, the Americas. The Xi'Eya reach Beijing. The second battle for the former Chinese capital begins, which ends in a Xi'Eya victory. Alien advance fastens in mainland China. The Xi'Eya push through Human-Vayuki forces in Africa, reaching a mere 30 kilomteres from Cairo. With the Americas, Europe and Australia free, the Vayuki and the Federation focus on driving the Xi'Eya out from the African continent. Also, the Vayuki forces assist the Federation in the push for Siberia. In May 2018, the last battle on former Russian territory ends in a human-Vayuki victory, leaving Siberia fully liberated. Victory is near Alien advance halted in mainland China. The aliens are pushed back to South Africa. The Siberian and Sino-Indian forces link up, creating a barrier between the Xi'Eya forces. Human-Vayuki advance fastens. On May 18th, the battle of Johannesburg begins, which ends in a decisive Human-Vayuki victory. The Xi'Eya are driven out of the African continent. All Human-Vayuki forces sent to mainland China. The third battle of Beijing begin on May 20th, which, after three continuous days of battle, ends in a decisive Human-Vayuki. The second invasion of Mongolia begins on the 24th. The Xi'Eya retreat to Ulaanbaatar, leaving all of Mongolia, except for its capital, is liberated. The battle of Ulaanbaatar begins, which ends in a Human-Vayuki victory, finally driving the Xi'Eya out from the planet. The war unofficially ends on May 30th, however Xi'Eya ships remain in orbit. The Vayuki prepare an attack on the Xi'Eya fleet, however, before they can do so, the Xi'Eya fleet is seen jumping to another system, officially ending the Xi'Eya-Human war. Aftermath The human race was crippled. Only about 3,000,000,000 people survived out of the pre-war 8,000,000,000. The provisional world government was voted into becoming a functioning permanent world government. Presidential elections are held on Earth, while cities are being rebuilt with the Vayuki's assistance. References Category:Scenario: Ascension Category:Alien Invasion Category:Geopolitics 2018 Category:Outdated Articles